Run Away With Me
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Instead of going to Annabeth's to ask her to run away with him, Luke goes to Percy. Will Percy go with him? Warning, slash. The pairing is Lukercy, so if you don't like this ship, don't read this story. Movie-verse


**Dana: Here's to my new favourite slash pairing; Lukercy. I like it, sue me.**

Nadia: Nothing wrong with it. I like it too.

 **Dana: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Nadia: All flames will be used to roast marshmallows which shall be used for smores.

Percy groaned when the knocking on his window got more and more persistent. He got up out of bed and walked over to the window and nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was there. Same blonde hair and same ice blue eyes, it was Luke Castellan, the last person Percy thought he'd find knocking on his bedroom window at three in the morning.

"Percy, can you let me in? It's kinda cold out here." Luke said

"Why should I let you in Luke?" Percy asked

"I'm unarmed Percy. I'm just here to talk." Luke said holding out his arms. "Can you let me in now?"

Percy had no idea why he let Luke into his room. He was standing on the balcony, Percy had an idea as to how he got up there, magical flying shoes were probably the answer. Luke walked over and sat down on Percy's bed. Percy hated to admit it but Luke looked just as handsome as the day they had met. The streetlight that was shinning into his room made Luke glow in a golden yellow light. He had liked Luke when they were still friends at Camp before Percy went on his first quest. Percy had managed to identify and acknowledge his feelings towards the son of Hermes. To be on the cautious side, Percy grabbed Riptide, just in case he needed it.

"Well, talk." Percy said internally wincing at how rude he sounds

Luke took a deep breath before speaking:

"Percy, I know you don't trust me and to be truly honest; I understand why but I need to to listen."

"I'm listening Luke." Percy said

Luke looked up at Percy, the light coming from the window illuminated half his face. Luke took a deep breath before continuing. Luke felt the feeling he had identified as longing when he looked at Percy. Gods he hated that feeling, longing. He wanted Percy at his side for eternity, he had begged Kronos to let his try and convince Percy to join their side. The titan refused every time. Luke knew he could have gone to Annabeth instead of Percy but, for some reason, going to Percy won over going to Annabeth. "Maybe, it's because you love him." His thoughts provided as he made his way to the Jackson's apartment. If this didn't work, he would go to Annabeth. He hoped it would work though, he really didn't want to be used as a vessel for a titan. It would mean certain death.

"Percy, Kronos, he... he wants to use my body as his "vessel" in a sense. Gods Percy, I'm scared. If I go ahead with it, I'm as good as dead." Luke explained

"Luke, what are you trying to say?" Percy asked

"Percy, I'm saying that I want to run away. With you. I want to run away with you. Please, come with me." Luke said

"How do I know that this isn't a trick? That you won't betray me again?" Percy asked skeptically

"I swear on the River Styx Percy. This isn't a trick." Luke said

Percy took in a deep breath before making up his mind. It was a stupid idea but, it was his only chance, he might never be able to do it.

"Luke, I'm going to do something. If you... like it, then my mind will be made up." Percy said, steeling his nerves

"What?" Luke asked confused

Percy leaned in and pressed his lips to Luke's. Luke stiffened for a second before responding and pulling the dark haired demigod down on top of him. They kissed until the need for oxygen became known. They pulled away panting slightly.

"Well?" Luke huffed  
"I'm coming with you Luke. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?" Percy asked

"Nope. And Jackson, thanks. Now grab your stuff, we gotta go." Luke said

Percy walked around his room and packed his stuff, Luke helped out by getting his toiletries and a duffle bag. They packed quickly and slipped out the window and onto the balcony.

"How do we get down?" Percy asked

"Perce, I'm a son of Hermes. I've got flying shoes, we'll get down." Luke said

"How many pairs of flying shoes do you have on you?" Percy asked

"I'm wearing one pair and the other pair..." Luke walked over a duffle bag in front of them and pulled out a box "are right here. For you Percy."

Percy took the box and opened it, inside was a pair of bright blue converse all-stars. Percy put them on, surprised to find that they fit perfectly.

"Where did you get these?" Percy asked

"Stole em from dad." Luke said slinging the duffle bag across his shoulder

"Of course." Percy said rolling his eyes

He copied Luke's movements and slung his bag of his own shoulders. Luke and Percy activated the flying shoes and took of into the night. They talked as they flew.

"Were are we going?" Percy asked

"I've got my boat parked in the Hudson. We'll go there and travel the world." Luke said "My dad is also the God of Travellers I'll have you know."

"I knew that Lu." Percy said

"Lu?" Luke asked looking confused

"You call me Perce, I got to call you Lu." Percy said with a shrug

Luke snorted and pulled Percy close to him. Percy was knocked a little off balance but was able to recover quickly.

"Also, please tell me that your boat isn't the Princess Andromeda." Percy said

"Hmm, oh nah, I've got multiple boats, besides, I doubt you'd want to ride on that thing. Too many bad memories?" Luke said jokingly

"Yeah. What kind of boat?" Percy asked

"Another yacht. I haven't decided what to call it though." Luke said

"When we get there, we'll talk about it." Percy said

They flew to the Hudson river where, as Luke said, was a smaller yacht anchored under the bridge. They landed and Luke to his and Percy's bags and placed them in their room.

"You don't mind sleeping in the same room do you?" Luke asked

"Nope. Not at all." Percy said hugging Luke from behind

"So Perce, we've got the entire world at your fingers tips, ready to be explored. Where do you wanna go?" Luke asked as they went onto the deck

Percy paused, he had no idea where he wanted to go. The world was such a big place. He thought about it for a minute before deciding.

"Ireland. I want to go to Ireland first. Then we can go to Turkey." Percy said

"Ireland it is then." Luke said

"I'd better steer, you'd get us lost pretty quickly." Percy said

"Why do you think that?" Luke asked

"Can you see map lines?" Percy asked

"No. Why?" Luke asked

"Well I can." Percy said

He then laughed loudly. Luke looked at him confused.

"You know, when Annabeth, Tyson and I ran into Clarisse on her ship that was being manned by the undead, they were going in the wrong direction. Instead of going to Polyphemus' island, they were heading for South Palm Beach Florida. That was when I discovered I could see map lines." Percy explained

"So that was how you beat me there." Luke said shaking his head "You're steering."

Luke watched as Percy steered the boat expertly through the Hudson and out into the ocean. Neither of them knew what the consequences would be of them leaving but neither of them cared at all. They had a boat, each other and the entire world to themselves.

 _Extra:_

When Sally Jackson woke up that morning, the house was quiet as usual. It was also almost time to wake Percy up. She made her way to his room and paused, there was no sound of his breathing that showed that we was sleeping. Sally opened the door to find that not only was Percy gone but his clothes and a few choice objects. Sally called for Paul to tell him Percy was missing but deep in her chest, she knew Percy wasn't coming back.

 **Whew, first Lukercy one-shot done. I might make a sequel about the shenanigans Luke and Percy get up to in Ireland. I hope you all enjoyed. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


End file.
